


Hunting Until Dawn

by RockyPond



Category: Supernatural, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: He’s messed up, Mike becomes a hunter, Mike is a psychic, they all have PTSD, they’re all messed up tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Michael Munroe basically dropped off the map after the events on Blackwood Mountain. None of his fellow survivors had seen him in a year and a half.Now suddenly, they meet him again and are quickly dragged into his new world of hunting everything that goes bump in the night. Will they ever be able to get back to normal?





	Hunting Until Dawn

Mike sighed as he popped the trunk of his truck open. It had been a long day and he just seriously wanted to go to sleep. He opened up the box in the back and threw his gun inside before slamming shut the box and the trunk.  
He circled his way around the car and was about to open the driver’s seat door before a hand stopped him.  
“No way, I am not letting you drive right now. You look dead on your feet.” His hunting partner Raven said, glaring up at him.  
“Seriously Raven? I’m fine.”   
“I don’t trust you behind the wheel normally, you really think I’d let you drive now? You’re literally swaying dude.”  
Mike rolled his eyes but decided to not argue. He went and sat in the passenger seat and before Raven had even turned onto the highway he was fast asleep.  
...  
They had parked at a dingy hotel and finally were all there, Jack and Gabbie had both gotten back from their own hunt as well.   
They all settled into the room, they didn’t have enough funds at the moment to book two rooms even with the fake credit cards.  
As Raven and Jack searched through the newspapers for their next hunt, Gabbie and Mike cleaned the guns.  
It had been difficult at first to get a handle of cleaning the guns with two less fingers on his hand than he used to have but eventually he had developed a skill and technique for it and now could clean them nearly as fast as Gabbie.  
After all the guns were cleaned Mike got up and stretched, careful of his weaker leg. As he felt a slight twinge in the leg he flashbacked to that night on the mountain.

 _They had been in the lodge, surrounded by Wendigos. He had managed to break the light bulb to set his and Sam’s plan in motion but one of the Wendigos, the one that had been Hannah, had spotted him. They threw him against a pillar._  
He’d felt a jolt go up his back before a weird sort of coldness had begun to grow in one of his legs and a section of his back had begun to ache and feel like it was about to burst from some sort of pressure.  
He had drifted in and out of consciousness then but he came to when strong hands wrapped around his bicep and pulled him up quickly. Somehow he and Sam had been able to run out of the cabin and blow it up before the Wendigos could reach them.  
They had gotten into the helicopter and as his leg continued to grow colder and number, Mike had done his interview at the police station. It was after the interview was over that he had collapsed, adrenaline leaving his body in a rush as the pain in his back increased tenfold.  
He had been rushed to the hospital where they had performed an emergency surgery as a result of nerve damage to his leg. In the end he found that he couldn’t feel anything below the knee on his left leg. He had gotten better at walking, although he still couldn’t feel that part of his leg and the limp was forever persistent.

Mike snapped out of it as he heard the others say they were going to get dinner. He decided to go with him and the group of 4 found themselves wandering to a small diner. The place was mostly empty except for a group huddled in the back and the waitress.   
Mike headed straight to the booth as Raven went up to order their meals. The voice of the waitress sounded unbelievably familiar and he looked up only to quickly look back down in a panic.  
...  
Sam’s feet ached.  
She had been standing for the past 8 hours, in a diner that was practically empty for a good two thirds of that time. She took breaks to sit down every now and again but she only got a few minutes before a shout from the kitchen forced her back onto her feet.  
She hated working in the diner, it was insane to think that just a year and a half ago she was on every news station having survived the Blackwood Mountain tragedy that had taken the lives of three people just one year after a similar tragedy had taken two other lives.   
Of course Sam knew the truth, that Hannah had survived and become a Wendigo but in the media’s eyes they were all kids who had gone through a traumatic experience and made up a monster story to handle their grief.  
How they explained away the decapitated bodies of Chris and Ashley they had eventually found in the mines she had never known. How they explained the further death on the mountain caused by the supposedly ‘crazy’ Josh was even more beyond her belief.  
She knew Josh wasn’t crazy, not anymore anyways. No, now he was some monster, locked up who knows where. Maybe dead.  
She tried not to think about Josh.  
Most of the group avoided thinking about that night.  
Jess was the only one who had made a living off of the night. At first she had been on all the news stations because she was the most damaged out of all of them but as she healed her charisma had shone through. Sam knew she was just playing it up for the cameras, that she was still unbelievably scarred from the experience, but her award winning book about the night spoke otherwise.  
Matt had become a college footballer, doing quite well in some competitions. He was still attending college but they all knew he wanted to go national when he graduated.   
Emily had gone on to work for a fashion design company while also getting her degree, having changed her end goal career to a doctor after the night. Sam believed it was because she had seen doctors save her leg, save Jessica’s life and manage to allow Mike to walk with only a small limp.   
Mike had disappeared. He had been discharged from the hospital one day and the next day he was gone. No one knew where he went.  
And Sam, well Sam had gotten this dead end job to help pay off her college debts while she tried to get the correct requirements to be a conversationalist.  
She took the order of a woman who had come in and watched as she sat down with three others.   
Looking at the group she had to do a double take. One of them, a man facing away from her, looked shockingly like Mike from behind. She glanced down to the table and noticed his hand, where two fingers were missing.  
Realising who it was, Sam rushed over to the table in the back of the diner, where her friends and fellow survivors of Blackwood were sat eating.  
“I know you guys aren’t going to believe me but I swear I just saw Mike.” Sam said in a hurry, interrupting their conversation.   
“What? Prove it!” Emily said.  
“I saw him from the back but I swear it’s him. He’s sitting over there.” Sam motioned with her head to the table, the others following with their eyes. “When I serve them their food I’ll be able to see for sure.”  
She headed back over to the counter and after a few anxiety filled minutes the food was ready.  
She walked over with the food and placed it down on the table before looking into the eyes of someone she hadn’t seen in over a year.  
“Mike.”  
“Sam.”


End file.
